Make You Strong
by GG Zeezii
Summary: Smutty, smut smut smut. Requested by thirsty ladies in my Kik char Was suppose to be a short 1 chapter, one shot thing but suddenly there was more and a plot. Dont really know what happened
1. chapter 1

I kick over the bloodied body of the cultist who had been driving the prisoner transport and take the bit of cash he had been dragging around.

"Hello?" One of the prisoners calls out from the back.

"Hold up! I got it." I hurry around and free them. Eli called me back to the mountains after I dealt with Faith. Jacob had upped his frequency of taking people and they needed me back.

I had hesitated. The conditioning was messing with my mind. I had lost days worth of time. I always came back malnourished and with no idea of how I got away. Or, why I was released.

I tell the ex-prisoners to make for the prison in Henbane, same thing I tell everyone in Hope County. Doesn't matter where I find them or if they want to return "home".

I comb over my map before hopping the road divider and ducking into the woods. Main roads aren't safe. Not yet at least.

My radio crackles as a signal reaches it.

"It's been a while since I got a report on you."

Jacob. His voice drives into me like ice. I press my back against a tree and hold my gun to my chest. How did he already get word? I've only been here for a few hours.

"Thought you smartened up, but looks like you forgot how this works."

The memories rush back. The red room. Gunfire. So much blood. How many people have I killed during his training

"Think we need to check up on you. It's ok if you don't remember your way home, my hunters will show you."

The radio cuts and something hits me in the back.

"All this training was making you tired huh?"

I'm on the ground, but… it's different. I'm not outside. I'm not in a cage. Coming out of the Bliss is always hard. It's your vision that comes back last, that's that's the first thing you always need. I try to stand but there's nothing to hold on to.

"You did some work in the Henbane. Culled Faith." Jacobs here, somewhere in the dark. My eyes pull what were random shapes into something recognizable. I'm in a room, almost like the one I woke up in after Dutch found me.

"Joseph won't let that go easily. Me? I felt her weakness from the beginning." He's sitting on a couch, watching me. Some maps are laid out on the coffee table in front of him.

"She was just a tool, like you. Difference is she served her purpose, but you… you're still useful" He sits up and leans forward, elbows resting on his knees. "Come here, pup."

The distance between us is amplified by the drug. I don't want to cross that line. I need to turn around. I need to run.

"Move. Now."

My feet move on their own and everything tunnel visions until I'm standing next to him.

He pulls me closer and lifts me onto him to straddle his lap. I swing at him but the wavy vision and bright points of light dont help my aim. It's like trying to fight in a dream. You're so much weaker than you know you should be.

It's no more than a moment before he's captured my wrists. "You got some of your muscle back. Looks like letting you stretch your legs did ya some good."

He guides my hands to his shoulders, "leave them here."

My mind cowers back at his demand but my drugged body can only comply. His hands are powerful, calloused. I'll have bruises later. The grip loosens, slowly, testing the waters of my resolve.

One of his hands leaves my back and pops the button on my pants. The other drags down my side to mirror its brother on my hip. Tears wet the corners of my eyes. A whimper finds its way past my lips and I push weakly against his chest. My strength is coming back but not fast enough.

Thumbs hook themselves around the waistline of my pants and his fingers tighten their grip, "Easy pup, shh. That Bliss dart is still in your system, but it should wear off soon. Need you clean before training so we're just gonna wait it out."

He lifts me slightly by the butt and slides my pants and underwear halfway down my thighs. I'm very aware of the tough fabric of his pants between my legs and I try not to move.

"No," it comes out as the smallest breath of a sound but he still hears it.

"What's that? Was that a word from the mute little deputy?" His hands rejoin each other on my lower back. He tilts his head to the side, amusement in his eyes.

I'm mute again. I already don't talk much but under intimidation, from any of the Seeds, I can't put my words together.

"Stay," he orders, and I do. I hate myself for it, but I stay. Is this how the Sheriff felt as he went to hang himself? Is this how the Marshall felt?

When his hands leave my back, the air is cool on my skin. He slowly unbuttons his pants and I look away. I don't want to see it. I don't want this. The only other thing I can look at are his eyes. They don't leave mine. They don't change as he frees himself or as he lifts me into position.

I try to move myself away, try to be off balanced so I can just fall onto the floor and maybe shock myself back into sobriety. He's quick to take hold of my hips and steady me.

"Shh, relax." Everything he does is so quiet and gentle, like a hunter trying not to spook a rabbit. A wolf and a lamb. It's not a side of him I've seen before and, though I know his motives, the confusion rips at my mind and the tears threaten to flow over. I shove at his shoulders again, my fists gripping his shirt.

He leans forward and gathers me against his chest before leaning back into the couch with me.

He holds me. My muscles won't move. I can't fight. His hips roll up as he pushes me down gently onto him.

"A-ah!" I wasn't ready. I hadn't prepared myself. I was too afraid to look at him but now feeling him slowly stretching me, every inch begging for accommodation, I begin to panic.

"Please. Please stop." I'm crying and trying to twist my body away from him but his grip on my body is unyielding

He stops for a moment and I take a shaky breath as my body adjusts to his girth, "I thought you were strong."

Hot breath against my ear and I'm not sure if I'm trembling from the pain or something else, "I am."

Not even I would have believed my meek response but he lets it go, "Almost there."

He starts again

"There," Jacob breathes, the length of him buried inside, "good girl." He leans his head back and closes his eyes, lips barely parted. He twitches deep within me. I whimper, my whole body trembling.

"Easy," He shifts into a more comfortable position and I can't stop the moan that frees itself from my wracked body.

His smile is dark, "Again."

It's a command. It's training. He pushes his hips against mine and the friction pulls the sound from me.

"Good," He helps me at first, sliding out half way before easing back in and eliciting a sob from within my soul. Then again, and again, supporting me through the pain with hushed murmurs. Hands slide up my shirt and spread out over my ribs, holding my sides. His thumbs deftly move across the sides of my breasts, teasingly close to my nipples.

The pain never fully leaves but the feeling that builds behind it urges me to continue. While his grip and strength never abandons me, I move my hips in time with his thrusts. I feel my orgasm building, curling my toes and my breath quickening.

"Uh uh." Jacob scolds. He holds me, leaving only the tip inside, teasing painfully as my body writhes and aches.

"You will wait until I tell you." It's an order. He's a soldier again. "You only come when I call you, Pup."

I swallow another whine, nodding, and try to push away the need to push myself down or grind against him.

"Do you understand?"

He seems so composed but I can feel him shaking. His hips want to buck. "Yes, Jacob."

He twitches again and I can't help but shift my hips to feel him. "You say, 'yes, sir'".

The slightest wave of pleasure moves across my skin. I don't know if I can hang on. I need to try. I need to be strong. "Yes, Sir."

He quickly buries himself into me and let's out a breath I didn't know he had been holding. I shut my eyes tightly and yell out as he surrounds himself in my warmth. His pace quickens, holding my hips again and stripping me of any control I thought I had. I dig my nails into his shoulders as I try to keep myself steady. Try to keep myself from losing control.

"Perfect." His voice echoes inside of me. I can feel the tension trying to break out from under every inch of my skin. I tense my body and he growls, speeding up.

"Excellent."

I finally bite into his shoulder to try and find a release.

"Come home, Pup."

I yelp as he digs his nails into me, laying his claim with every merciless thrust. I bury my face in the crook of his neck as crushing waves of pleasure and agony break across my body.

He thrusts get further and further apart until he is spent.

We lay like that long enough for me to lose track of time. My head resting on his chest, listening to his heartbeat change from rapid to back under control. Things are sharper now. Clear. The Bliss must be out of my system. Bliss… what was I doing before this? I think Eli had…

Eli.

The whitetails.

What am I doing here? What have I done?

Jacob must have felt me tense.

He presses his lips against the soft spot behind my ear as he slides my pants back over my hips. I scoot off of him and sit on the edge of the coffee table as he stands and tucks himself back into his pants.

I rub the back of my neck, shaking and trying to catch my breath. This was wrong. This isn't how this was meant to go. Bliss. This was the Bliss. I look back up and see him watching me.

"Looks like you got yourself all worked up." He puts a hand on my face and checks my eyes, "Burned the Bliss right out of you. That's just fine." He sits back and pulls the music box out of his pocket. "We're gonna make use of that elevated heart rate."

He starts winding the box and I panic, scrambling to my feet as he opens the top. I tear at the door but he's locked it.

My vision goes red. There's so much fog. I try to cover my ears but he's suddenly next to me hitting my hands away, "You are weak."

Everything begins to fade, but he's still there.

"I'll make you strong. And when the collapse comes, you'll find your shelter with me."


	2. Chase

"Ahh, about time you came out. I thought i'd have to come get ya. I was worried you'd turned soft on me."

I stumble off the helipad and lean against a tree. Everything is red. The song tears into my brain like a hangover, piercing behind my eyes. My palms squeeze my temples. I spot the red laser of a sniper scope coming from a rock outcropping. From his vantage point all he has to do is follow me with his scope. My vision fades in and out of red as I struggle against his conditioning. How he erected so many radio towers in such a short time is beyond me. Maybe it wasn't such a short time. How long had I been out of my mind for?

I pull my own rifle and let off a handful of rounds in his direction.

"Is that a little fight I see?" A bullet whizzes past my head. I duck behind a boulder and cower from all the noise. His voice rips through me like a fire, "Keep moving."

I need to get this music to stop. If I can just rip down the towers I can focus on what I'm doing. I can get Jacob. I can put a bullet between his eyes. Eli would be proud. The rifle shakes in my hands. I killed him with this gun. I toss the weapon on the ground and pull my pistol instead. Charging up to the tower, cutting through soldiers, I drop a grenade and retreat before the last cultist drops. The blast takes him out for me along with the generator.

"You're tougher than I thought. Just look at you go…" Bark shatters off a tree next to me and I take off at a run. Laughter echoes through the music.

"Don't you find it ironic that everyone you try to help winds up worse off? Eli… Pratt… Tragedy just follows you. If you really wanted to keep people safe, you'd stay away from them."

Pratt. I have to find him. That's why I'm out here. Get the key. He's slowly dying and it's my fault. Hold on Staci.

"The wolves are all around you.."

Almost on cue I hear the growls. A small pack of them stalk toward me and I take aim with my 44. Some explode in a puff of bliss while others yelp and collapse.

Click

Teeth sink into my forearm as I struggle to bash the Judge's head in with my empty pistol. He pulls like a dog playing tug with a stick and I lose my balance, falling forward as he shakes. Skin and muscle gives way under the force of predatory jaws.

I scamper forwards into the Bliss covered beast, taking him to the ground long enough to pull one of my throwing knives and bury it into his neck.

My back rests against a stack of ammo crates. Through the fog, Jacob's red laser sight glides a foot above my head. I watch it lazily, the pain in my body is just a dull throb with the music coursing through me like too much alcohol. Mangled and blood soaked, my hand fumbles weakly to reload my gun before finally giving up and tossing it to the ground in front of me. Fishing around in my bag behind me, i take one of my many remote explosives and hold it awkwardly in my left hand. It's heavy but familiar. Last radio tower. I'm exhausted. Out of breath and bullets. I toss the brick over my shoulder at the tower transmitter. No time to move. It's the last tower.

Only you…

I hit the button.

Heat hurls me forward into the woods and I collapse in a heap at the base of a tree. My ears ring, but as the tinnitus fades away I only hear birds and rustling leaves.

The music is gone. Everything has finally stopped. Finally. I lay on the ground, soaking in the silence. A clear mind after the conditioning has faded.

Twigs snap. Footsteps. Heavy boots. I dont need to look up to know its him.

"I'm proud of you." I reflexively let out a relieved sigh at his words of praise. Pulled in so many directions, I want to curl into a grave and curl into his lap. The music is gone, i killed it, but he's still there. He sits in my mind and I'm cursed to bend to his will for just a moment of kindness. He sets his rifle next to me. It's painted, red and black camo. I could grab it. So close, just one quick movement and I could blow him away. There are cameras set up all over this mountain. Everyone in the den would see it. Everyone would celebrate.

But it wouldn't bring Eli back.

I start to lift myself off the ground but the tremors in my sore muscles send me back into the dirt.

Jacob crouches next to me. Don't look at him. I need to be strong. "I'm strong," I say, more to myself than him. My voice is weak.

Start again. My chest rises out of the dirt as push off from my elbows. Next, one hand. Then, the injured one. One knee comes up to steady me.

Whirring threatens to set me off balance again but Jacob is there, arms gathering me up and hauling me over one shoulder. Fuck, I didn't even hit him once, did I? He picks up his rifle and heads towards the flat rock he had been toying with me from, chasing me between the towers with his scope. The helicopter has already landed.

This was planned out so carefully. I thought I had the upper hand. I thought I was free.


End file.
